


Colours

by BarPurple



Series: Unbound [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Shibari, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Answers to asks for Woven Together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hey, I love your writing! Thank you for sharing your art! Prompt: Woven!Belle chooses the next color rope for a future session with Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after chapter 5

Pure gold pressing against skin.

A faint glimmer of precious metal over flesh. 

Belle gasped awake and rubbed her hand over her sweaty forehead. It had been a delight to bind Gordon yesterday, but the rope she had chosen wasn’t quite up to the job. In terms of softness and pliability it was perfect, but the colour wasn’t right. She stared at the ceiling for a while and finally decided that she wasn’t going to sleep until she’d at least looked. 

A cup of camomile tea later she had booted up her laptop and started browsing. Gold rope was easy to find, but she’d picked her favoured shade before and while it was wonderful against Gordon’s skin it hadn’t quite lived up to her expectations. Maybe she was being swayed by his surname; perhaps a deep blue would suit better? 

Belle closed her eyes and recalled his skin. The word for him wasn’t tanned; weathered was closer; yes that was it. The pale gold had looked beautifully, but a deep blood red would be better. Not scarlet, a claret, yes that was closer to what she was imagining. For the first time since she had discovered this side of herself Belle wanted to take photos. No, no, that wouldn’t happen, but perhaps Gordon would let her sketch him while he was bound? She could only ask. They had not arranged another session, but she was hopeful. Gordon had enjoyed what they had done…hadn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsbabuu said:  
> Hey, love your writing! <3 Woven!Gold, any concerns for how your planned talk with Miss French might go? And what's the best case scenario?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after chapter 6

Gold: Only a fool plans for best case scenarios, dearie. I am honestly expecting that my arrangement with Miss French will come to an end today. The best outcome I can hope for is that our shared interest will remain a private matter. I suppose there is a small part of me that would like our arrangement to continue, she is without a doubt the best rope artist I have ever had the pleasure of being bound by, but I’ve never been a glass half full type of man. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to visit the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still-searching47 asked:
> 
> Woven Together: What Henry had wasn't catching was it? Because if Gold got it and gave it to Belle, then that would make people suspicious that they were secretly dating maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after chapter 7

Gold (spluttering) - Firstly dearie, Belle and I are not dating! We are sharing a mutually enjoyable interest. If we were dating I’d be singing it from the roof tops, I’d be proud to declare to the world that Belle had chosen me as a romantic partner, but I can’t imagine that she sees me as an option in that area. Secondly, our acquaintanceship is well known, suggesting that we are keeping a secret makes our interactions sound sleazy. We are doing nothing wrong, and we are entitled to keep our hobby private, and not a gossip topic for the diner patrons to chew over like Granny’s lasagna.

I rarely get ill myself, I’d not considered that I might pass Henry’s bug onto Belle. Perhaps I should call her and cancel our plans for tonight? I don’t want to make her sick, she hates having to take time off from the library.


End file.
